listfandomcom-20200216-history
Wormmon
Group: Insectoid – Level: Rookie – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Sticky Net, Silk Thread Wormmon is the Digimon partner of Ken of the DigiDestined. A sensitive little guy, he’s very close to Ken, even though he suffered abuse at his hands when he became the Digimon Emperor. Like a real insect, he possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces, and he can also generate silk from his mouth in various forms. The details of Ken and Wormmon’s very first meeting are not known, but it occurred when Ken was sucked into the DigiWorld for the first time via his brother’s computer, when he touched the Digivice that appeared through it. Wormmon and Ken, along with Ryo, travelled together through the DigiWorld desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With his death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken’s neck, unbeknownst to Wormmon. Ken was violently sick, and Wormmon cared for him for some time until he was well enough to return to Earth. Some time later, after Ken’s brother Sam was killed in a car accident, Ken was drawn into the World of Darkness, where he immersed his Digivice in the Dark Ocean, transforming it into the Dark D-3, and activating the Dark Spore within him. He attained a genius level intellect and enhanced athletic abilities, but soon became apathetic towards the people of Earth, considering them below him. He returned to the DigiWorld, and began his plan to conquer it, assuming the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon tried to stop him, but could not – and yet he stood by him, as he was his friend. But it was not long before Ken began to take his rage out on Wormmon, beating and whipping him, thinking that he was unworthy to be his partner. When the new DigiDestined came to the DigiWorld, the Emperor captured Davis and Veemon, but his friends came to rescue him. In the ensuing battle, Wormmon attempted to stop Gatomon, but was beaten, and the Emperor dealt with her himself. Wormmon’s did not involve himself much in later battles - the Emperor would simply send out Dark Ring-controlled Digimon to battle the DigiDestined. When the Emperor captured Agumon and began to experiment on him, trying to make him Digivolve, Wormmon set him free, because he hoped that Ken would then use him for his experiments instead. It was a vain hope, however, as the Emperor set out after Agumon, and managed to capture him with a Dark Spiral, forcing him to Dark Digivolve into a viral version of MetalGreymon. Later, Wormmon worked on creating Kimeramon with the Emperor, and was designated the task of organising certain parts that would be used in the creature. When the Emperor took his base underwater, heading for the Dark Whirlpool to locate the final data he needed for Kimeramon, Wormmon warned against it, saying that he could feel evil energy within the whirlpool. Naturally, the Emperor ignored him, and harvested data from Devimon, the Digimon within the whirlpool, using it to finish Kimeramon. As Kimeramon battled with Kari, Yolei and their Digimon, and T.K. wrestled with Ken, Wormmon and'Patamon' had a brief altercation of their own. Later, when the Emperor and Kimeramon were cutting a swathe of destruction across the DigiWorld, the DigiDestined managed to sneak inside of the fortress, where they were defeated by Kimeramon again. Wormmon, however, made a final attempt to stop the Emperor’s plans, and led Davis to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, the base’s power source. Davis removed it, shutting the base down, and used it to Armour Digivolve Veemon into Magnamon. As Magnamon and Kimeramon battled, Wormmon tried to make the Emperor see sense, but he refused to listen. As the base crashed down and the battle moved outside, Wormmon called out to Magnamon in support, and the Emperor lashed him again. It was the final straw for Wormmon, who then knocked Ken off the'Devidramon' they were riding on, and got in between Magnamon and Kimeramon. Then, he summoned up the energy remaining in his body, and gave it to Magnamon, who was able to use his Magna Explosion to destroy Kimeramon. The Emperor finally realised that Digimon are living creatures, and reverted back into Ken. Having succeeded in his attempt, Wormmon died, and deleted in Ken’s arms. Ken returned to the real world, and entered and then awoke from a pseudo-coma, with many of his memories missing. He returned to the DigiWorld, to Primary Village, where he found a Digi-Egg which hatched into Leafmon – the reborn Baby form of Wormmon. Leafmon soon Digivolved into Minomon, then Digivolved into Wormmon again when he and Ken re-entered the DigiWorld, in pursuit of a mysterious woman who had appeared in Ken’s room the night before. They found the DigiDestined under attack from a Thundermon, and Wormmon Digivolved into his Champion form of Stingmon, rescued Cody, and then destroyed the Thundermon, much to the shock of the other kids, because unbeknownst to them, this was not a real Thundermon, but an artificial, unliving one created from a Control Spire by the mystery woman. Wormmon Digivolved to Stingmon again to help defeat a similarly created Golemon, and then he and Ken teamed up with the other kids to try and stop the explosion of the reactor core of Ken’s old base. Ken thought that he had to do things on his own, but when Davis made him see sense, a miracle happened – and Stingmon and ExVeemon DNA Digivolved into'Paildramon'! Paildramon defeated an Okuwamon the woman created, and then destroyed the reactor core. Wormmon and Ken were invited to the Giga House with the other DigiDestined by the mysterious woman, and Wormmon became Stingmon, only to fall under the control of the woman and the hypnotic music her flute played. Yolei was able to use the house computer to free him and Digmon, and then Paildramon battled with the woman, who was actually revealed to be Arukenimon, a spider-woman Digimon. As Stingmon, Wormmon helped the other kids destroy more Control Spires, and he and Armadillomon got quite friendly after working together. After Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon, Wormmon and Ken, as well as Kari, Yolei and their Digimon, stumbled through a phase warp and found themselves in the World of Darkness once again. When Arukenimon attacked them with a Blossomon, the Control Spire circuit creating the warp was broken, and they were freed, enabling Gatomon and Aquilamon to DNA Digivolve into Silphymon for the first time to destroy the Blossomon. As BlackWarGreymon set about destroying the mystical Destiny Stones, Wormmon continuously formed Paildramon with ExVeemon to battle him. BlackWarGreymon destroyed six of the seven stones, but the DigiDestined were able to free Azulongmon from his prison, and he repelled BlackWarGreymon. After the battle at Christmas, as wild Digimon began to appear all over Earth, Wormmon found himself unable to Digivolve to battle a Triceramon, as a Control Spire had appeared. Davis and Raidramon'''arrived to destroy the spire, then the Digimon formed Paildramon to battle both the Triceramon and '''Mummymon. As this went on, across town, Izzy brought Gennai into the real world, and he used one of Azulongmon’s Digi-Cores to give the Digimon power boosts. The energy allowed Paildramon to Mega-Digivolve into Imperialdramon and send the Triceramon back to the DigiWorld. Imperialdramon then carried the DigiDestined all over the world so they could round up the wild Digimon in other countries – Wormmon, Ken, Matt and Gabumon headed for Mexico City, where they teamed up with José, Gennai’s Mexican counterpart, and a Mexican DigiDestined girl named Rosa, and her Gotsumon. In the Mayan ruins, Wormmon quickly became very jealous of Rosa’s crush on Ken, and did a lot of''(stupid, out of character)' 'things to get his attention. Rosa was less than kind to him, be she changed her tune when he Digivolved into Stingmon, and, together with '''WereGarurumon' and Monochromon(Gotsumon’s Digivolved form), sent a Minotarumon and a Dokugumon back to the DigiWorld. Upon returning to Tokyo, Ken began to remember, in dreams, his time in the DigiWorld desert, and the Dark Spore. The memories returned at a fitting time, as, the next day, the Daemon Corps appeared in the city, intent on acquiring Ken’s Dark Spore for their own purposes. In battle, Imperialdramon was immobilised by SkullSatamon, but when he received an energy influx from the other Digimon, he was able to Mode Change to his Fighter Mode and destroyed the villain. Ken, however, was then spirited away by Arukenimon, and encountered her creator, Oikawa, the man who had also sent him the mysterious e-mail years before. Davis, Wormmon and Raidramon pursued Arukenimon’s truck, as Oikawa copied Ken’s Dark Spore and implanted it within other children he had recruited, and then, they were attacked by Daemon himself, who demanded Ken be handed over. Oikawa, having finished with him, was ready to comply, but Wormmon and Veemon blindsided Arukenimon and freed Ken, and then Digivolved and combined into Paildramon to battle Daemon. As the villain grew in size from their attacks, they became Imperialdramon, then Mode Changed and combined their powers with those of Silphymon and Shakkoumon to push Daemon through a portal into the World of Darkness that Ken opened. In the evening, Ken introduced his parents to Wormmon. The following day, the kids trailed the Dark Spore children, and tried to track down Oikawa, to have him remove the Spores. However, the returned BlackWarGreymon had other plans for him, and tried to destroy him, only to wind up in battle with WarGreymon. Wormmon and Veemon Digivolved up to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and helped WarGreymon defeat BlackWarGreymon. As they all lay on the ground, drained, Wormmon was the first to extend the hand of friendship to BlackWarGreymon once more. He left, unsure of what to do – but his destiny soon became clear, as he was fatally injured by a blast of dark energy from Oikawa, who had absorbed the power of the flowered Dark Spore of a girl named Noriko, who Ken and Wormmon had been following. With the last of his strength, BlackWarGreymon used his body to seal the DigiWorld gate at Highton View Terrace. When Oikawa recalled all the Spore kids to Highton View Terrace, he opened a portal to what he thought was the DigiWorld. However, as he, Arukenimon, Mummymon, the Spore kids and the DigiDestined and their Digimon went through, it proved to be somewhere very different indeed – a bizarre, nightmarish dimension where the truth was revealed at last: Oikawa was possessed by the spirit of'Myotismon', who had been controlling his actions for the last four years. Myotismon’s spirit left Oikawa’s body, and used the power of the Dark Spore to transform himself into MaloMyotismon. After destroying Arukenimon and Mummymon, he used his mind-reading powers to subject the kids to illusions of their greatest desires. For Ken, it was seeing his brother again, and, on a deeper, subconscious level, to see himself punished for his actions as the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon managed to make Ken realised the nature of the illusion, and then the other kids, freed from their own illusions, offered their words of support. Ken overcame the illusion, and then the kids all faced MaloMyotismon down, using the power of the dimension to their own ends, allowing their Digimon to Digivolve into all their different forms at once. Wormmon, Stingmon, Paildramon and the two Imperialdramons joined with all the other Digimon in battling the villain, and then followed him as he fled into the DigiWorld. The Digimon of all the world’s DigiDestined converged on the battlefield as MaloMyotismon began to blanket Earth in a shroud of darkness, using the power of their partners’ Digivices to re-energise Imperialdramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon. The kids convinced the Dark Spore children that the dreams they once held were not meaningless, and this positive energy weakened MaloMyotismon to the point where his body discorporated. Then, Imperialdramon used his Giga Crusher attack to destroy the villain’s spirit, hopefully for good. Three months later, when it was discovered that Diaboromon had survived his battle with Omnimon four years beforehand, Wormmon went with Ken, Davis and Veemon to track down the Kuramon he was releasing into the real world. They were fairly successful, until Davis, learning that Kari had gone onto the Internet to help in the battle against Diaboromon, demanded the gate be opened so he could go to her - and played right into Diaboromon hands. The gate opened so wide that all the remaining Kuramon were able to escape through it into the real world, and Wormmon and Veemon were swept up in the swarm, and carried all the way to Tokyo Harbour, where the Kuramon merged into Armageddemon. When Davis and Ken were finally able to arrive on the scene, they couldn't get through the crowd to their partners, until Davis screamed in anger, and the crowd parted. Wormmon and Veemon then merged into into Imperialdramon, and, empowered by Omnimon's energy, became Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, and destroyed Armageddemon. Twenty-five years into the future, the portal to the DigiWorld remains open, and Wormmon is still at Ken’s side. Ken, now married to Yolei, has become a detective, and works with Stingmon. Wormmon first appears in '“Enter Flamedramon.”''' His voice is supplied by Paul St. Peter. '' Name: From “worm.” Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters